A Different Kind
by emmiepooh2
Summary: "Maybe it's just a phase. Maybe it isn't real. Maybe it shouldn't be real." - Sanvers and crossover to many shows (flashback and bring backs)
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind

Fandom: Supergirl

Ship: Sanvers

Starts With: Season 2

"Maybe it's just a phase. Maybe it isn't real. Maybe it shouldn't be real."

Alex Danvers thought that her love life just crappy. She didn't think that she would ever find the love of her life. But she did. She found someone who stole her heart the instant they met. Someone who helped her feel like she was worth something. Like she was Supergirl. When really that was her sister who is Supergirl. But it wasn't all butterflies and rainbows.

Chapter 1: In the meantime

Alexandra Caroline Danvers worked with her sister, Kara at the Department of Extranormal Operations. Which went by the DEO. Alex protected her sister and hunted aliens for a living. Being that she grown up with an alien. Supergirl. Her sister fought alongside her. Even though that Alex isn't from another planet, she knows exactly how to take them down.

Alex was heading to a crime scene. She was singing along to the radio. "Cause you can't jump the tracks when the cars on the cable. And life is is like an hourglass thrown off the table." She stopped the car when she saw an unfamiliar figure on her crime scene. She turned her car off and got out of it. She locked it up and power walked to her crime scene.

She stopped at the crime scene. She sighed. "Who are you?" She asked. "Maggie Sawyer. National City Science Division Detective, I am over the stuff that goes on during the night." Maggie says showing Alex her badge. "Who are you?"

Alex opened her badge behind her and turned it from DEO to Secret Service. "Alex Danvers, Secret Service. And this here is my crime scene not yours." Maggie looked at the other woman's badge examining it to its fullest extent. "You don't have the right to be taking over my crime scene."

Alex inched closer to the shorter woman. "Listen here Sawyer, where I work, makes your job look so small. So listen to what I said and get off my crime scene." She says, dominantly. Maggie nodded and placed her hands in her packets as she walked off of the crime scene. Alex turned and looked at the guy picking up the evidence, "Be sure to bag it up and send it my way, Steven."

Alex walked back to her car and got in. She drove back to DEO and walked in. "There's a new cop, trying to steal crime scenes." She drops her keys on her desk. "It's a girl, Darren. Just before you ask. So none of you have to worry about me going on a date with her."

Darren nodded. "Well did you at least get her number so I can go out with her?" He said and laughed a bit. Darren is the kind of guy who likes to joke around and pull people's strings.

He was already falling for another girl. Kara Danvers. Alex looked at him. It was pretty noticeable about him crushing on Kara. "I am kidding, Alex. You know who I really like." Everyone knew he liked Kara, except Kara.

Kara walks in. "Hey, what's up." She says as she handed Alex and Darren a cup of coffee. Darren started drinking his. Alex laughed. "Nothing really, just ticked off that this detective tried to steal my crime scene." She says not bringing up exactly what her and Darren discussed. Kara nodded. "Okay." She mumbled and Alex began to drink her coffee.

"So ummm what are we up to tonight? Are we still going out for drinks?" Kara asked changing the subject knowing something was up. Alex nodded. "I have no life so I am guessing I will be there." Darren nodded as well, "Ditto." Kara laughed, "Okay I will see ya two there." She then began to go back to her job at CatCo.

Darren placed his coffee down. He goes all soft and mushy. "Thank god, that was close." Alex laughed, "I am not going to keep doing it for you. You need to be open about your feelings about her." Darren sighed. "What if she dont like me back?" Alex smiled, "She does."

Darren turned a slight shade of red. "I will ask her out." He mumbled. Alex nodded, thinking that that'll be the best idea he would make for the rest of his life. Kara and Darren deserve a happiness. Alex walked out of the DEO shortly after and went home to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tell me

Alex changed into her black nylon dress before going out to the bar. Her hair was curly and she wore a little bit of make up. She walked out of her apartment and towards her car. She saw Kara. "Hey Kara. Need a ride?" She questioned knowing something was going on with Kara.

Kara smiled slightly and nodded just a tad. She got into Alex's car as Alex got in. "Did you know Darren liked me?" Kara mumbled softly. Alex nodded. "He told you?" Kara says putting her seatbelt on. Alex did the same.

Kara eyed Alex. Wanting an answer. She sighed. "Alexandra Caroline Danvers. Tell me, NOW." She says to the dark haired beauty. "He made his flirting very noticeable. I get you are not from Earth but Kara you are so behind."Alex says before laughing.

Kara playful punched Alex. But because of her strength that hurted Alex. But Alex was used to. She laughed. "I am sorry, Alex. But we all don't know when the person we fell for is falling for us." She says, softly. She knew it hurt her sister. But she didn't want to hear, 'It's fine, Kara. It just hurted for two seconds.'

Alex knew she was sorry and the reason why she didn't say she was. She nodded though to what Kara was saying as she drove to the bar. "Yeah that might be true." She says and bit her lip. Alex never fell for much people. Certain people was popping up in her head. But nobody was that impacting on her. The only person she ever wanted to get to know was a certain Latina. Which she just met earlier that day.

Alex smirked. Kara looked at her sister. "Oh who is the lucky guy?" Kara asked. Alex turned red. Not because she was actually having someone she was falling for. But disappointment because she was falling for a woman. "A detective from National City Police Department." She mumbled as her curled into a smile.

Kara giggled. "You go girl." Alex chuckled and parked her car in a parking place. She placed it in park and the two women get out. Alex and Kara walked side by side each other. A brunette accidentally bumped into Alex.

Alex looked at the brunette when she saw her look at her. "I am sorry." The brunette says. "I am Bo. Nice to meet you." The woman says walking over to her and runs her hand down her arm.

Kara looked at the two. Alex eyes goes a little back. "I remember you." Alex mumbled. Bo smiled, "I missed you Alexandra."

Flashback…..

Alex ordered five shots and started throwing them back. She then heard a giggle when she threw the second one back. She stopped drinking and turned to the other woman. "You seem to drink a lot." Bo mumbled.

Alex chuckled. "Who do you think you are?" She says throwing her third one back. She sat the glass down.

"I am Bo. And since we are getting to know each other what's your name?" Bo says leaning against the bar. She looked into Alex's eyes.

"I am Alexandra. But people called me Alex." Alex says smiling and threw her fourth shot back. "Alexandra. That's a beautiful name. I will call you that." Bo says grinning.

Alex looked down and continued finishing her last shot. "Well Bo would you like to dance with me?" She says softly. Bo bit her lip.

Bo leaned in and kissed the other woman. She began feeding off of her Chi. But Alex didn't show that she was dying like others did. Bo pulled back.

Bo looked into Alex's eyes. "Are you Faye?" Bo asked Alex. Alex shook her head. "No, but I know what you are. You are a succubus." She says softly.

Bo stepped back. Alex grabbed her hand, gently. "It's okay. I don't harm good people." She says softly.

Bo shook her head. "That is it. I am not good. I-I gotta go…" She says softly and removed her hand from Alex. "I got to go…." She mumbled before walking away.

Flashback Ended…

Alex and Kara walked into the bar. Kara was walking in shock. "How do you know her?" Kara asked softly. Alex shook her head. "I known her for awhile. But let's not talk about how we met…." She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third POV

Alex walked outside of her apartment with the mystery Latina who works for National City Police Department. Alex smiled and leans against the door.

"Do you got to go, Maggie?" She whispered softly.

Maggie smiled and her eyes even showed twinkle within them. She shakes her head. "No I don't got to."

"But I thought you said-"

Maggie cuts the shorter haired woman off by kissing her deeply. "Do you want me to come in or not?"

Alex smiled softly. "Come in.."

Maggie nodded and held onto Alex's hips as Alex fiddled with her keys trying to unlock the door.

The next morning, Alex smelt coffee. She knew Kara wasn't their cause Kara's loud. But the spot where Maggie was last night was empty. Alex smiled softly she got up throwing a shirt on and a pair of panties. She sighed softly and quietly as her slippers was now on her feet. She quietly made her way into the kitchen. "Goodmorning." She whispered softly.

Maggie turns around and flashes her biggest smile with the cheeky dimples. "Goodmorning Danvers."

 **Flashback...**

Bo was cuddling nakedly with the Agent, rubbing circles on her side. "I hope you know you're lucky." She whispered. "Most—well all except you and Lauren— people I kissed let alone have fucked... _died_."

Alex nodded and hummed lightly. "I am quite lucky." She looks into her eyes.

Bo smiled. "What do I have something on my face?" She asked laughing lightly.

 **Flashback Ended...**

"Alex." Maggie repeated.

Alex looked into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I was asking what time do you have to be at work... but what's bothering you."

 _Bo._

"Nothing..."

"Alex, I know when you are lying."

"Mags..."

Maggie started changing into her clothes from the night before. "Alex, I don't want to be with someone who isn't truthful... it's like I can't trust you..."

Alex looked at her. "I don't know how to explain it besides I was having a flashback.."

Maggie nodded. She looked at her. "It looks like it is eating you alive though." She whispered. "Wanna talk about it?"

Alex tilts her head. "The first girl I was with.. it's like I can't forget the fact I hid me being gay for years since then..."

Maggie nodded. "Maybe she wasn't the one you wanted to be known by." She says softly.

Alex nodded as Maggie took her into her arms.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, between work, school, and keeping up on different platforms for different books I haven't been able to update it. But hopefully this is good and I'll update again soon. My schedule isn't too hectic nowadays.

Any ideas?

Btw I'm leading to that point someone commented the other day about sooo that's handled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third POV

(Imma try something new. When you see italics its 1st POV)

Bo sighed softly as she brushed her hair. "The. One. Who. Got." She brushed every time between the words. Then her hairbrush broke. She realized that she put to much force into it.

For some reason I couldn't get over her.

She got me to control myself.

Well except one time...

Bo you almost killed her. She probably wants to forget that.

Bo sighed softly and closed her eyes. She went to fixing herself a drink. Sure it was early, but to Bo how early is too early for a shot of tequila or a beer? She got a little straw and placed it in the shot.

That girl always rubs off on me.

"I tried so hard. Like not to kiss long. Not to be slow abt things. Like at a point I didn't even—" she thought aloud and swirled her straw around.

Later that day...

Bo walks into the alien bar. She saw Alex right away. But Alex was with a Latina.

She has a thing for brunettes?

Bo sighed quietly and then went to the stools and sat down farthest away from Alex. She ordered a beer and drank little swigs of it and shook her head gently.

Why do I have to keep running into her? I fucked her life up and she flipped and trashed mine upside down.

A few moments later...

Maggie, the special Latina excused herself to the bathroom. Alex turned her head and saw Bo.

God Alex looks like I kicked a puppy.

Alex got up and walked over to Bo.

Oh, no.

"Seriously Bo? Why are you following me?" Alex asked with anger and sadness.

"Excuse me, this isn't planned. I was coming here because it's a bar made for every species, fae and aliens, quite specifically."

"Oh cut the bullshit."

"Me? Seriously?"

After arguing back and forth, Bo hit the other woman's words hard.

"I didn't want things to end."

"But they did."

"Because of YOU."

She said and got up, shaking her head. She left the bar. She couldn't take Alex Danvers.

As Alex turned around she met with Maggie's eyes.

"Ummm... so that's...?" Maggie says softly.

Alex nodded. "Yes.."

Maggie nodded. "She seemed.."

Alex interrupted her. "Hurt."

"Yeah, why did she seem hurt? Like I'm confused."

"Long story."

The next day...

Bo walks into a local coffee shop.

 _God this early and a lot of sexual tension._

Bo shakes herself out of her thoughts and orders herself a coffee.

 _I miss her._

 _I need to move on._

 _Dyson can help.._

 _No he can't._

 _He doesn't have that woman touch._

 _Tamsin?_

 _No she can't. She died remember?_

 _Duhhh so forgot._

 _I haven't been home since then._

 _Ummm... Lauren!!!_

 _Of course that's my girlfriend anyhow she should be able to help me._

Bo was in her own thoughts when she walked down the sidewalk with her coffee. She bumped into someone.

She went wide-eyed, "Sorry." She says softly.

She looked at the person who was now covered in coffee.

 _Fuck._

 _Alex._

"I-I.."

Alex tries to get the coffee out of her top. Knowing it wouldn't happen. "Watch where you're going, next time Bo..."

Bo nodded. "Uh... that's not gonna come out of your shirt. Here come with me, I'll get you a top at the store..."

Alex shook her head. "I'm fine... don't worry about it."

AN: Sorry abt the length it's hella short but hope you like it.


End file.
